civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Armenia (Tigranes II)
For JFD's Tigranes II, see Greater Armenia (Tigranes II). Armenia led by Tigranes II is a custom civilization by DJSHenningerAdditional Civilizations (by DJSHenninger). This mod requires Brave New World. It removes the City-State of Yerevan. Overview Armenia The ancient Kingdom of Armenia, also known as Armenia Major, was an independent monarchy from 331 BC to AD 428. The peak of the kingdom's power and its integration in Hellenistic culture under Tigranes and his son Artavasdes is also referred to as Armenian Empire. After the fall of the Achaemenid Empire, the former Satrapy of Armenia was divided in about 120 clan territories ruled by nakharars. These were united under Artaxias I, the founder of the Artaxiad Dynasty, after whom the early phase of the kingdom is also known as Artaxiad Armenia. Armenia reached its greatest size and influence under King Tigranes II (r. 95-55 BC) stretched from the Mediterranean Sea northeast to the Kura River. The Artaxiads were overthrown by the Romans in AD 12, resulting in a period of turmoil and civil war. Two Roman client kings were installed, Tigranes V and Tigranes VI. After AD 54, the kingdom came to be ruled by the Arsacid Dynasty after which it is also known as Arsacid Armenia. In AD 387, Armenia was divided into Byzantine Armenia in the west and Persian Armenia in the east. Persian Armenia remained under the rule of Arsacid client kings until AD 428. Tigranes II Tigranes II, more commonly known as Tigranes the Great, was emperor of Armenia under whom the country became, for a short time, the strongest state east of the Roman Republic. He was a member of the Artaxiad Royal House. Under his reign, the Armenian kingdom expanded beyond its traditional boundaries, allowing Tigranes to claim the title Great King, and involving Armenia in many battles against opponents such as the Parthian and Seleucid empires, and the Roman Republic. Tigranes had been a hostage until the age of 40 at the court of King Mithradates II of Parthia who defeated the Armenians in 105 BCE. When he came to power, the foundation upon which Tigranes was to build his Empire was already in place, a legacy of the founder of the Artaxiad Dynasty, Artaxias I, and subsequent kings. The mountains of Armenia, however, formed natural borders between the different regions of the country and as a result, the feudalistic nakharars had significant influence over the regions or provinces in which they were based. This did not suit Tigranes, who wanted to create a centralist empire. He thus proceeded by consolidating his power within Armenia before embarking on his campaign. Dawn of Man "Grand Emperor Tigranes II, you are the greatest member of the Artaxiad Dynasty! Under your rule, the Empire experienced a Golden Age and expanded beyond its borders. You turned Armenia into one of the most powerful states in the region! Your army was universally respected and Armenia's architecture dazzled every single person who had the privilege to witness it! Most magnificent King of Kings, your people need your leadership and charisma once again! Lead them to greatness, for you are called Tigranes the Great! Can you turn Armenia into a power to be reckoned with? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to my thriving kingdom! The Emperor of Armenia greets you." Introduction: "Welcome to Armenia! Don't mind the other four kings, you'll talk to me, the Emperor." Defeat: "I will not accept this! May you drown in your guilt." Defeat: "Turmoil and chaos have lain waste to my empire and you're to blame. Remember that." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now crafting your cross-stones and dancing your Kochari. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Robert Pashayan: Original Azatavrear Art. * Danrell: UU Model. * DJSHenninger: Author. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Eastern Cultures